solsticerebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Pet Quest
A guide to help you get yourself a pet ! If you want to get a pet (not a mount, but you need one of these pets to enhance it and get a mount, even though it's not the aim of this page!) like those : *Tinker Bell *Yellow Cat *White Cat *Monkey *Poodle *Parrot *Bow Wow *Elephant *Hippocampus *Fatty You'll have to do one of the longest, most expensive and maybe hardest quest of Solstice Reborn : the Pet Quest '(PQ). In this guide will be listed all the quests you'll have to fulfill and some tips to stand a chance to get a pet. 'How to start the Pet Quest To start the Pet Quest, you'll have to talk to Jarika who is in Brynhilld Trisects (South of Brynhilld/Arcarinas Square). 'Every quests, every steps' Important : After every cooldown, you will have to talk to the Egg of Riddles, in Brynhilld Trisects again. Same, when you accomplish a step, talk to the Egg of Riddles to finish the quest. construction Feed it 30 Butters 'from ??? ''1hr cooldown Feed it 20 '''Aloes '''from '''Curior Forest 4hr cooldown Talk to Egg of Riddles and go to Callisto Gorge. Talk to ??? there. 4hr cooldown Defeat 30 Wood Ryron and talk to the Egg of Riddles again. 4hr cooldown *'Teach the egg how to move' : "You must find Stretch in Rogue Guild of Eir and talk to him". 4hr cooldown *'No more bag...' : Meet the Enchanter 'at '''Essene Magic's Refinery '''and talk to him about the incubator *'Make an Incubator : You need to gather 1 Mysterious Egg, 50 SSF, 20 Leathers, 5 Watermelon and 10 Wood. Give all the items to the Enchanter, then you get the Incubator. Talk to the Enchanter again. *'Incubator for the Egg' : Bring the new incubator to the Egg of Riddles. 4hr cooldown Talk to the Egg of Riddles. *'The Egg Leaves the Old Shell' : Meet Green in Candyvault and ask about Egg of Riddles' shell. *'Processing Egg Shells' : "You must tell Egg of Riddles 4hr cooldown Talk to the Egg of Riddles *'The Egg caught cold ?' : You must meet Priest Guild Leader Mordian '''in '''Essene Alter Lore to learn how to treat a cold. *'Check the medicine' : Check the cold medicine from Mordian '''with Pet Merchant''' in Essene. *'Give medicine to the Egg' : You must bring fixed cold medicine to''' Egg of Riddles''' at Brynhild Trisects. 4hr cooldown. *'Training the Egg? ': Defeat 30 Hares '''in '''Alicia Forest. 4hr cooldown *'Get some advice' : You must go to the Pet Merchant in Essene 'to learn about what is not widely known about animals. *'Get a Toy for the Egg of Riddles : Bring the Pet Merchant's Pet Toy to Egg of Riddles at Brynhill Trisects. 4hr cooldown. *'Feed the Egg ': You must gather 25 Grapes '''and 25 '''Apples '''in '''Alicia Forest for hungry Egg of Riddles. construction 'Tips and information' Note : You can NOT choose the pet you'll get in the end. It is totally random. If you want more tips about where to get some items needed for the Pet Quest, you can go to Pet Items page of this Wiki. To find a place, visit the World Map page. Hitohira